Darci Investments New Employee
by Bangkokbound
Summary: This is a modern retelling of Jane Austens classic story, Pride and Prejudice. When Elizabeth Benet graduates Harvard at the top of her economics class, she is quickly hired by Darci investments. It seems like the dream job until she clashes heads with her new boss- on the first day of work. Soon Lizzie is wondering whether she'll be forced to quit, or if she'll fall in love first.
1. Chapter 1

"Jules, I don't think you understand how nervous I am!" I exclaim as I slurp down my coffee. I hadn't been able to sleep last night with the anticipation and excitement for my first day, of my first real job

"You'll do great Liz. I have to go now, but I promise I'll call you later okay, on your lunch break maybe?" As I pull my phone away from my ear to hang up, I fell myself falling. I shriek and seconds later find myself on the ground, laying next to a shockingly handsome man.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim, scrambling to collect my phone and now empty coffee. I extend my hand to help him up, but he ignores it and stands up himself, dusting his expensive looking suit off.

"I'm so sorry." I say again. He nods while peering at the dark stain that had appeared on the front of his shirt.

"You're lucky I have somewhere to be today, or you wouldn't get off the hook this easily." My mouth drops at his rude response.

"Close your mouth before a bird flies in there." He dusts himself off one more time before walking away. I look down at my brand new crew sweater to see that there's a dark coffee stain on the front. Of course _he_ would drink black coffee. I sigh and check my phone. I guess it's a good thing I had intended to be early. I looked down the street I had just come. I had seen a cute littl "e boutique before.

...

15 minutes later, I had changed in their dressing room, ripped the tag off, hurriedly checked out, and power walked to the office.

"Ms. Benet, you are very close to being late." I cringed.

"I'm sorry, I ran into someone outside and spilled coffee all over myself-"

"I'm glad you're taking responsibility for your actions." I look over the head of my petite supervisor to see the man I had spilled coffee on earlier. Pomi turned slightly so that she was positioned in a mediator-like fashion between us.

"You spilled coffee on him?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded and looked down at my feet. Normally I would fight back, but today was my first day of work.

"Yes. She is quite the klutz. Work on that Ms. Aschenaski." I open my mouth in disbelief.

"Maybe she needs to help you, because I believe we both ran into each other." I wanted to slap myself almost immediately after the words came out. I was going to regret those later, I could already feel that.

"Ms. Benet, on your first day here, I would suggest that you not lame me for your own faults. Now please follow Ms. Aschenaki into your office and get situated. I never want to see a scene like this again." And with that Mr. William Darci paraded out of the general area of the office and into his suite, situated so that he could survey the entire office and be the control freak that he was.

...

The rest of the morning went rather smoothly, besides Mr. Darci's _actions._ I figured out the computer program rather swiftly, and went to a mock meeting with a mock client, who was actually a terrified intern who was more nervous than me. The poor kid was practically shaking in his seat.

As I gathered my things to leave the office for lunch, I heard my name a few times. I threw my wallet back in my purse, and pretended to rummage through it.

"Of course she has proven herself to be a helpful employee. But her newest recruit has no respect, poise, or composure! How am I expected to run a multi-million dollar company with people like her doing the most important work?" I could hear an audible sigh from a man who I recognized from my interview. He was Mr. Darci's assistant.

"Will, just trust Pomi on this one. Maybe she was just nervous. And friend to friend, you have run into people quite a few times."

"I did _not_ run into her." He said with force. Cameron sighed again. Poor guy.

"I want her fired Cam."

"Will that's not even remotely fair and you know it. If anything happens again, you can do whatever you want. But as your assistant I am firmly telling you that Ms. Benet does not deserve to lose her job." Will sighs.

"Fine. But I bet you dinner that it won't take long for her to mess up." And with another sigh from Cameron, their mini meeting concluded."

...

"He wants to fire you?" Jules exclaimed into the other end of the phone.

"Yep." I say with a heavy sigh.

"Liz, you'll be fine. Just keep your mouth shut for a month and I'm sure things will settle down. You know you are fully ready and prepared for this job, okay? You got this girl." I sigh before agreeing.

"You're right. I didn't go through 4 years of college at the most competitive college in the country for nothing."

"That's right." Jules confirms.

"Anyways, I need to go now. But call me later, and let me know how the rest of the day goes."

"I will. Love you!"

"Love you too." Jules said before we hang up, and I head back to the office to the insufferable Will Darci.

/

Thank you so much for reading! I would really appreciate if you gave this a comment or like if you enjoyed this. ALso, I would like to let you know that if you find me on wattpad under the username bangkokbound (I tried using a link it didn't work), you will find chapter two is already posted! Adding this story on wattpad will get you updates a whole week early!

Thank you again for reading!

Addie


	2. Chapter 2

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

I quietly repeat the mantra to myself, hoping that I would relax. I had my first major deal with some big clients in five minutes, and there was nothing I had ever wanted more than for this to go well.

"Ms. Benet, now." Said Ms. Ibori in the door. Ms. Ibori was pretty cool. She knew when to help m out, and do things myself. I was a little nervous for my training to end however, she knew the answers to all my questions.

I stood up from my desk and collected my laptop. I dusted off my brand new pencil skirt one last time before I headed towards the board room.

...

On one side of the table sat my three potential investors who might place their money in my hands. On the other sat Ms. Ibori, Mr. Darci, and Cameron, his assistant.

"Hello Mr. Banks." I say, shaking his hand politely and nodding to his consultants as Ms. Ibori instructed me to. I took a deep breathe, trying to calm myself. I slowly hooked my laptop up to the Apple TV and began my presentation.

...

"After considerable conversation, we have decided to hire you Ms. Benet." Said Mr. Banks.

"Thank you sir." I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"I look forward to working with you in the future." I smile and nod my head.

"I look forward to working with you as well." And with that Mr. Banks and his entourage left the room. I turn around to my own team.

"Amazing Ms. Benet!" Charles said while clapping vigorously.

"You have done very well." Said Ms. Ibori approvingly.

"Next time, use Times New Roman." Mr. Darci aid gruffly before standing up and gathering his notebook.

"Excuse me?" I say, causing him to turn around.

"Next time you make a slide show, use Times New Roman."

"No. It's outdated. Avenir is a more modern font that reflects the progressiveness and new ideas of my work." Mr. Darci laughed.

"Ms. Benet, in the financial sector, there is little room for self expression." And with that, he up and left the room. I stood there gaping.

"I liked the Avenir for a change, keep it up." Cameron said before giving me a pat on the back and following his employer out of the room.

"I'm very impressed Elizabeth. I predict that it won't be long before you are the one training others." I beam.

"Really?"

"Really." And with that, I felt like my job was safe from Will Darci.

...

"It went spectacularly." I tell my best friend Lottie as we sit down for lunch.

"I'm so glad." She says genuinely in her fabulous British accent before scanning the menu.

"How was your day?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Just the usual, nothing new." I nod in acceptance of her not wanting to give anymore answers. Lottie was still working at the same job she had been for the past three years, teaching 8th grade Social Studies at a sall Catholic school. She often joked that the only thing she liked about it was that she got long lunch breaks.

The waiter comes, and we order. As soon as he walks away, Lottie tries to broach a more serious level of conversation.

"Liz, do you think I'll ever move up?" I tilt my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we both know that a teacher is all I'll ever be. I don't have many other options. But I've been working at this awful school for three years and nothing has changed, and I'm not content with this being my life. And every night that I spend alone correcting my students ugly maps the more and more lonely I get. I have this burning desire to have children, and a family, and right now I just don't feel like I'm heading towards that." I sigh.

"Lottie, your time will come. Maybe you should try to find a new hobby or something. Or save up to travel somewhere." She shrugs.

"I'd rather save money for a house, or a wedding or something." I sigh.

"Let me now if there's ever anything I can do to help."

"Right now, all I really need is someone to listen." I nod understandingly and we finish our meal in silence.

/

Please let me know what you think and give this a vote/follow if you liked this!

Thank you!

BangkokBound


End file.
